


So it's gonna be forever (Or it's gonna go down in flames)

by AKarnstein



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, idk how this happened but it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarnstein/pseuds/AKarnstein
Summary: Adora couldn't notice much except her blinding headache.





	So it's gonna be forever (Or it's gonna go down in flames)

Adora would love to say that the first thing she noticed in that beautiful morning was exactly that: that the morning was beautiful. She would even love to say that she might not have noticed the beautiful morning, but that she noticed the lovely, warm and way too comfortable and big bed she was on. Truth was that, due to the worst headache of her entire _life_ , Adora didn't notice anything but - and she counted in her head:  
1 - The blinding pain in her head that made her want to die

2 - That fucking spot in the curtains that the light managed to get through and hit her exactly in the face, which was quickly worsening item 1

3 - That her mouth tasted like she had tried to lick the subway's stairs handrail

4 - The warm body resting lazily and comfortably on top of hersel--  _ THE WHAT? - _ Adora interrupted her own mental list by yeeting herself off the bed so quickly that she managed to get one foot tangled on the sheets, which resulted in her yelling a very loud "FUCK" when she ended up falling butt naked on the cold floor. 

The next few moments happened as any other moments happen, but they would forever be burned into Adora's memories as the world's slowest-motion film, because from the bed she had been on not a minute ago came the burning, angry stare of an equally butt naked Catra, and, well, Adora wasn't exactly ready for that. 

"Would you please shut up?" Catra hissed, raising one hand to massage her forehead in an useless attempt to ease her own headache, but all Adora could do was gape like a goldfish taken out of water until Catra shot her another death glare. "C'mon, Adora. It's nothing you've never seen before." And that seemed to do the trick because Adora quit staring. 

"You're right, yeah." A warm sense of relief flooded through her, because at least the person next to her was Catra and not some stranger. Sure, sex - and good sex, by the way, considering how some of her muscles ached - could maybe complicate things in their friendship, but Adora  _ had _ been low-key crushing on Catra for quite a while now and - Damn. Adora's thoughts were once again interrupted when Catra gave up on staring at her and chose to flop face down on the mattress, wiggling her perfect, naked bu-- No. Adora would not stare or think about Catra's naked figure on that inviting bed. She rubbed her hands all over her face, trying to wake herself up some more, and grunted while getting up to look for a shirt.

After she had succeeded (and even had a pair of comfortable shorts on!!!! Adora's travel bag organization skills 1, Hangover 0), Adora wandered out of the bedroom of the hotel they were at, only to find herself in another, not much bigger room, with a couch and clothes scattered all over the place. Both of their clothes, Adora noticed, along with, unsurprisingly, an empty tequila bottle. Well, that justified the hangover then. But then… Then Adora noticed the meal cart, with a complete breakfast. Normally she would be grateful for that, but now her eyes were glued on the huge bouquet of red roses and the light cream card that read, in nice cursive letters: "With the compliments of the hotel staff" and she could swear her heart stopped because she was starting to get a clue of what exactly might have happened the night before. 

With shaking hands Adora went to pick up the card, but stopped when she noticed the ring on her finger. With firmer legs than Adora actually expected, she went back to the bedroom where Catra was still laying in bed, but visibly awake now. Mismatched eyes found blue ones and something on Adora's face made the shorter girl finally sit up on the bed. "Hey, Catra." And Adora was surprised by how steady her voice sounded even to herself "quick question, but, uh, what the fuck?" and she raised her hand to show the ring that matched the one on Catra's hand.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FIRST, a huge shout out for Burch, who happens to be not only the best beta ever, but also an amazing writer (seriously, go check out Burch's fic)
> 
> NOW, please tell me what you think? Your thoughts are important to me!
> 
> Until next time, and until then eat some fruit!


End file.
